Man Thing
Summary Dr. Ted Sallis was a biochemistry professor who worked at Empire State University. The United States Army recruited him into "Project Sulfur," which aimed to allow soldiers to survive bio-chemical warfare. With the army, Sallis developed "Serum SO-2," which gave its user immunity to all known toxic biochemicals. However, it became unusable when it was discovered that it had a side-effect: turning its users into monsters. After Curt Conners lost his arm in battle, Ted met him in the hospital and the two began discussing nano-scaffolding and Ted’s attempts to create “Captain America 2.0”, a project that aimed at re-creating the lost Super Soldier Serum that had created Captain America. While unable to afford to hire Curt once they returned state-side, Ted still aided him in his cell regeneration research, which soon led Connors towards using lizard DNA. Sallis fell in love with one of his students, Ellen Brandt. The two eloped following a secret affair. After their honeymoon, they visited the fortune teller Madame Swabada, who foretold a catastrophic change. Due to his own research needing to be moved somewhere more secluded, he discussed with Ellen the idea of moving to the Everglades so as to be closer to Curt. Sallis was then reassigned to "Project: Gladiator," a S.H.I.E.L.D. research program based in the Florida Everglades. Sallis modified his SO-2 formula as the basis for a new Super-Soldier Serum. The subversive organization AIM wanted the serum and conspired with a bitter Ellen, whom Ted had long neglected since their honeymoon. Upon completing his new serum, Ted committed its formula to memory and burnt his records. When Ellen led Ted into an AIM ambush, he fled and attempted to reach Curt Connors's lab. While fleeing, he injected the only existing sample of the serum into himself just before his car crashed into the swamp. He should have died, but the magical energies of the swamp, combined with the serum as well as some of Curt Connors regeneration serum, transformed him into the hideous creature later known as the Man-Thing. His intelligence rapidly fading, Sallis then slew the AIM agents and horribly burned half of Ellen's face. Unknown to Sallis, Ellen had been pregnant. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 1-B with the Nexus of all realities Name: The Man-Thing, Theodore Sallis, Manny Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Guardian of The Nexus of All Realities, Swamp Monster Attack Potency: Building level (According to the guidebook The Man-Thing is supposed to be physically weaker than Spider-Man. Can burn enemies who feel fear. It also ignores conventional durability). High Transverse level with the Nexus of all realities (The Nexus of all realities itself is the Void of unspace of no beginningness or endings, where all levels of Creation, Dream, Reality, Duality, Imagination, Dimensional plane, Space and Time meet. It contains the Sea of Everything and the Sky of Nothing that is unbound by the Sea of everything.) | Unknown (Posses Greater power than the sleepwalker, who has gained control on a realm of time and created infinity.) likely higher (His Soul is connected to all existence of the nexus of all realities) Dimensionality: 3-D | Unknown Travel Speed: Unknown, Omnipresent (Can became one with the Swamp and be everywhere within the swamp) | Unknown Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building level Durability: Unknown (He has instantly regenerated from hits by the Hulk, She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, and more powerful characters. The Marvel guidebook listed him with type 7 durability. He has also been stated to be indestructible. His regeneration makes it extremely hard to cause lasting damage, and he can reform within The Nexus of all Realities, and will continue to exist as long the primal ooze exist which is the essence of life itself. His soul is also connected to the Nexus of all realities itself) | Unknown Stamina: Infinite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Teleportation (Can travel via the Nexus of all realities), Durability Negation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Regeneration (Can regenerate or comes back from the primordial Ooze the essence of life itself), Telepathy, Resurrection, Perception Manipulation (Could let other character see, feel and hear every color, sound there is or will be in all existence), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8. He is immortal as long the Nexus of all realities/The Swamp exist), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation with Absorption (If he absorbs enough, he can become Giant-sized, which is Large Size 2), Fear Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can burn mind without body), Portal Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Duplication (As long the Nexus of all realities/The Swamp exist), Omnipresence, Fire Manipulation (Can burn stone, gas, ice, poison and characters with type 7 immortality), Illusion Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Invulnerability, Elemental Intangibility, Resistances to the following: Biological Manipulation (Does not have conventional Biology), Life-Force Absorption, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Fear Manipulation. With the Nexus of all realities, he has: Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification (Was able to nullify Molecule Man's staff because the Nexus of all realities is the nexus of mystic forces and the law of science goes awry; was able to nullify The In-Betweener's powers), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) | All previous powers and abilities, Mind Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Cosmic Awareness, True Flight, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation Range: Standard Melee Range. High Transversal via the Nexus of All Realities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Mindless | Possibly w:c:vsbattles:Nigh-[[Omniscience|Nigh-Omniscient]] Weaknesses: The Man-Thing is dependent on the swamp environment for vitality; if removed for a significant length of time, he lapses into dormancy | Unknown Feats: * Burned the Hulk. * Burned D'Spayre, a powerful demon who embodies fear. (Another occasion). * Burned King Hyperion. * Burned Red-She Hulk. * It doesn't matter if you are made of stone, gas, or ice. If you feel fear you'll burn. * In the presence of so much fear in the world, due to the Serpent's invasion (during the Fear Itself event). Man-Thing's body burned extremely hot, with flames that would have incinerated New York City, if he wasn't calmed down. * Melted a pickle monster. * Burned a group of undead ninjas. * Burned a person with Molecule Man powers badly enough to cause her to revert to her normal form. * Serves as a guide for the Nexus, as well as a protector. * Teleported to another dimension. * Easily teleported through mystical defenses. * Beat Thog in his own realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All who feel fear burn at the Man-Thing's touch. Key: Man thing | Man Thing Thang Thoom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Plant Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Perception Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Biological Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Dream Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans Category:Negation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Size Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space-Time Users